User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blupdate 8.19.14
hey Welcome to the third installment of Blupdate. Though I may have blown out a lot of info in our past two meetings we haven't even BEGUN to scratch the bottom of the content barrel. Without further ado, let's get started. King of the Chill Is really reaching it's penultimate stages! The competition is getting tight and this Friday will be the end of Round 3 and beginning of Round 4. With the remaining characters, this should prove to be a bit of a test. Pokémon Legends Pokémon Legends isn't down for the count! Well it is for now. Due to working on Timeleapt and other such stuff SS3K is normally busy and as such Pokémon Legends will resume production in November (after Timeleapt's first...season?...series?...saga?...arc? ends). Speaking of Pokémon... Pokémon: Legendary Encounters That's a lot of Legend huh? In all seriousness P:LE is cursed. Whether it be forgetfulness, glitches, lateness, absence or being busy anything and everything will delay this series to kingdom come. Not helping is the fact that summer is almost over for some of us (over for Zex, the co-creator) meaning less time for the series excluding weekends, which people will probably have stuff planned for anyway. Accompanying that is the final segment of this Blupdate and yeah, you start to see the problem. I'd like to try to get 1-3 P:LE TPs done before that. Whether or not we'll get there I'm not sure. Knowing the delays I've planned for the worst scheduling the following three Saturdays as P:LE days. *'August 23, 2014' *'August 30, 2014' *'September 6, 2014' This means we will have 3 chances to do each. If we miss 8/23 we can do 8/30 and if we miss that we can do 9/6. Alternatively everything could go smoothly, we could only get 2/3 done or if we're lucky we could get so engrossed we can do more than one in one day. Who knows. We'll have to wait and see. Hopefully nothing goes awry this time. The Bluriginals Blogs It's back with an all new episode! Our topic: my old newcomer roster predictions. Let's take a peek shall we? 12.) Palutena OH MY GOD JUST STOP RIGHT THERE '' ''LIKE OH MY GOD LATE. It’s the big one we’ve been waiting for, Palutena. this is so painfully outdated Of all the Kid Icarus representatives that have been tossed around Palutena has probably been heard the most and with good reason. With Kid Icarus being brought back to life with Uprising it’s only fitting to have a new Kid Icarus representative and who would fit the bill better than Palutena! She’s Pit’s primary ally in the game and can fend for herself as seen in the later portion of the game. She seems to be the character most people want in regardless. She’s also female which gives her a bit of a leg up. If all of this isn’t enough to give her a boost, Sakurai also directed Kid Icarus: Uprising meaning he most likely understands the character the most. No, we are not using the baby bias excuse here. The baby excuse legitimately needs to die in a whole. Sakurai is extemely fair with the franchises and still gets this it's like...ugh... Palutena has also been subject to numerous “leaks”. Not just the aforementioned Gematsu one but also another from February which supposedly shows her on 3DS version. It appears to be so legitimate most people can’t seem to figure out if it’s real or fake. The model is not like any other of her’s and she even has an accurate outline (unlike previous leaks) It isn't real Zex, go away. All of this culminates to a character I really want in who obviously has a dedicated fanbase and strong following. With all this in mind NOT seeing Palutena in Smash 4 would not only feel wrong but be devastating. I give Palutena a 3.5/5, I definitely expect her inclusion in the game. ''No comment. '' You can follow this link to come check out the episode! That's not it however. I'd like to announce an upcoming episode. Top 22 Franchises/Series I Want to Get (Back) Into I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Look forward to it around September-December. Chillverse 1.1 A few new bios have been added to CV1.1. Check it out! Chillverse 2.0 CV 2 IS NEW WITH TWO NEW WITH TWO? NEW WITH TWO CV 2 IS NEW WITH TWO BRAND NEW TOPICS. now shut up and wait until the end of the month for the next five September 13, 2014. September 13th. The Japanese release date of Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS. This is quite the excitement huh? After two years of tension and hype the big day is finally among us. With it the game is obviously gonna get it's enormous amount of content leaked and released before comments from Sakurai are made. As such I've made the decision to leave the internet, starting from midnight September 12 (aka 12:00 AM 8/13/14) until the American release date-- which happens the same month as my birthday. Meaning I'll have to wait till the 23rd. While this doesn't bother me too much (the wait) I'll still have things to keep up with in my planned 40 day (possibly more) absense. I'll tell you more about that in a Blupdate to be released on the day of my leaving. But until enjoy me while I'm here. Smash Pics Let's end off on a lighter note related to Smash. Wave 5: COMMENCE! Blu's Brawl Pics 57.jpg|(11/27/11) PK Thunder Ω!! Blu's Brawl Pics 58.jpg|(1/28/12) Now in every Burger King Kids Meal, 35 toys for Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Here we're showcasing 'Screen Eatin' Dedede'! Blu's Brawl Pics 59.jpg|(2/1/12) Ike ends all Jedi scum before it can arise. Blu's Brawl Pics 60.jpg|(2/2/12) Ivysaur must've done some pretty messed up stuff in Kirby is willing to jump and flip off of Lucas' head to get away from her. Blu's Brawl Pics 61.jpg|(2/2/12) Kirby (Star Spit) vs. Holy Meta Knight Blu's Brawl Pics 62.jpg|(2/2/12) As Yoshi watches because???? Was it really necessary to get another pic of him from that angle. He's not that important in this pic. Blu's Brawl Pics 63.jpg|(2/2/12) Lucas was so aroused that day he fapped vigorously for 5 days straight. After that he pledged a no fap week. Blu's Brawl Pics 64.jpg|(2/4/12) Waddle Dee was later executed by the triad for treason. Blu's Brawl Pics 65.jpg|(2/4/12) Sonic, you liar! You said you'd never wield guns! Look, he's even got Shadow's pose and quill gel! Absolute shameless plagiarism. Blu's Brawl Pics 66.jpg|(2/4/12) Waddle Dee Rebels Against the Bat! Blu's Brawl Pics 67.jpg|(2/12/12) It looks like Kirby is attempting to tap into his hidden psychic powers and levitate Sonic over him like how Rosalina uses Gravitational Pull. Blu's Brawl Pics 68.jpg|(4/28/12) Solar Gun's out of ammo. Maybe going on that underwater mission to liberate Pufftop Palace and recruiting Starfy wasn't that good an idea. The sun barely reaches the depths of the ocean. He could've at least charged it, I mean they're standing in broad daylight. Sigh. GG Snake. GG. Blu's Brawl Pics 69.jpg|(6/6/12) Saki and Ness train up for Smash 4. It's a shame tho. Saki's gonna be pretty disappointed in a year or two. Blu's Brawl Pics 70.jpg|(6/6/12) Lucas, Peach, Meowth and Ike also train for Smash 4 with Lucas barely dodging Great Aether's wrath. Poor Mewoth tho. He thinks he has a chance. Thanks for watching and I'll see you next time. Category:Blog posts